


Outtake from the Story of Hana Number 2

by Rockslove



Series: The Story of Hana [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, Obito is dumb, Rin is Kakashi's sister, They both tease eachother, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockslove/pseuds/Rockslove
Summary: This takes place from the scene in Chapter 6 of The Story of Hana when Natsu runs into Kakashi, Rin, and Obito.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: The Story of Hana [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152095
Kudos: 7





	Outtake from the Story of Hana Number 2

“This is going to be the most mission ever,” Obito whined out loud. 

“Hey, at least we have a mission together. It’s been a while since we’ve all been together.” Rin said to Obito and Kakashi. 

“I guess that’s true.” Obito kept walking forward. 

Minato-sensei had called the three into his office yesterday. Team 7 was assigned a simple scouting mission. This was just to check over the river area to make sure there were not any enemy ninjas hiding in it. 

Kakashi, being the only chunin in Team 7, was assigned squad leader.

The three have been walking for a couple of hours now. Obito became bored an hour into the scouting and kept complaining about wanting to see some real action. 

“So what are you all doing later?” Rin asked the two boys.

“Oh nothing much, my grandma is making some sushi later if you want to come over Rin.” Obito turned red at the end of the sentence. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Are they serious? They were supposed to be on a mission not using this time to flirt. 

“Yes, I would love to.” Rin gave Obito a smile that almost caused the boy to trip over. 

The both of them made Kakashi sick sometimes.

“What about you Kakashi?” Rin walked over to Kakashi, eager to hear him. 

Kakashi debated telling Rin. Rin was like a sister to Kakashi and like a sister she had this habit of teasing him relentlessly. 

“Well, Gai invited me over to have curry with his dad and him.” Kakashi pushed some branches out of the way. 

“Oh, having dinner with the inlaws,” Rin whispered to Kakashi. 

Kakashi’s face turned red but then his face broke out in a smirk. 

“I thought that’s what you were doing, Rin.” Kakashi took joy in watching Rin’s smile drop. 

Rin really regretted telling Kakashi about her crush on Obito. 

“What’s this about in-laws?” Obito came closer to the group. 

Rin was about to change the subject but she froze. 

“Kakashi do you hear that?” 

“Yes, everybody quiet and hide your chakra signatures.” 

Obito and Rin nodded. 

Kakashi moved closer to the sound. Over the bush, he could see in a clearing a woman with red hair. She was a jonin from the sand. Kakashi wondered what would a Suna ninja be doing over here by the river bank. 

Kakashi turned back towards the two others. 

“Listen, there’s a Suna jonin over that bush. I think we should approach her calmly and ask her what’s her purpose for being over here.” 

Rin nodded her head but Obito pouted. 

“If there’s a foreign ninja on our turf then I think we should catch her first then interrogate her.” Obito was close to shouting. 

“No, Obito she is a jonin level ninja. She’s not going to fall for some kid’s trick.” Kakashi started to get frustrated. 

Obito quieted down and looked away. 

“Now Rin, I need you to--” Kakashi couldn’t finish because Obito took that chance to surprise attack the ninja. 

“The idiot, he blew our cover!.”

Kakashi and Rin watched as Obito raced out into the clearing. The Sand Ninja didn’t even look at him. 

“Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!” Obito screamed out. 

The ninja prepared herself. Kakashi watched as she effortlessly jumped off the ground high enough as to not get burned. He knew already this was a ninja not to be messed with because she sensed Obito with her back facing him. Rin noted the woman’s long red hair. 

The two watched as the jonin talked to Obito. She called out for the rest of the team to come out. 

Kakashi and Rin walked out. When they got closer to the ninja, they both could tell she was pissed off. 

After some scolding, the ninja decided to give some advice to Kakashi that surprised him. The Sand ninja told him as a leader you protect your teammate at all cost, even if they make a stupid mistake, there’s nothing more important than protecting your loved ones. 

This stunned Kakashi because this ninja was probably a powerful one and from the sand village she had to be ruthless but apparently she had different views. 

Kakashi’s dad would have liked her. 

Kakashi snapped out of his reverie by his teammates. 

“Didn’t she look familiar?” Rin asked 

“Yes, she reminded me of Kushina.” Obito looked concerned. 


End file.
